


Finding the way

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Happy Ending, KEEP READING, Relationship(s), major character death but not that dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Supercorp discoveredpeople's attention force them to splitbut...





	Finding the way

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless stolen story from a Superman Comic book that I read over 20 years ago!  
> I'm so old!!!!! nah! I'm under 30 anyway! hahahaha
> 
> Enjoy

It wasn’t a secret for people in National City and the world that Lena Luthor had a relationship with Supergirl. At first, people thought it was a joke, I mean, a Luthor and a Super? Working together was weird enough, but then rumors were spread about the last daughter of Krypton dating the Last Luthor heiress as a couple. Until that one picture that Catco tried to vanish from the media, but that it saw the light of day anyway. It was a picture of Supergirl carrying Lena Luthor bridal style kissing each other. Photographers went ballistic and started to follow Lena everywhere, which meant a strong possibility for everybody to discover Supergirl’s real identity.  
Truth be told, Lena and Supergirl had been dating for over a year when the picture was leaked. They had been really happy and they knew that something like that could have happened at any minute. Six months after the photography fiasco Lena did a press conference. She told everybody who wanted to listen that the relationship was over. Of course, the press and regular people didn’t believe her, who on Earth would end a relationship with SUPERGIRL? But Lena was true, she accused the paparazzi for their break-up. Both women were harassed so badly that they never had the time to reconnect again. So Lena told them that press and paparazzi were needed to take the blame. Lena was followed for another 3 months until everybody convinced themselves that it was true and the SuperCorp couple was over.  
Supergirl kept helping people and defending the city, but she never again stopped for an interview or to sign autographs or to give advice to people. Supergirl’s heart grew cold because of her break-up with Lena. People noticed that and they started to feel guilty, the responsible for the photo was publicly condemned for his lack of tack. Thousands of twiters were written to @LLLuthor to reconsider the end of the relationship. People tried for a year to repair the damage to two beautiful and innocent ladies. It was too late.  
3 years after the scandal and Lena was seen with another woman, a human woman. People compared that woman with Supergirl, public opinion was divided for those that believed Supergirl was superior and the others who thought the new lady was what Lena needed. It didn’t matter, Lena was happy and everybody could see that.   
5 years after the scandal Supergirl fought one of her biggest enemies; Appex. Even though she won the fight, people all over the world saw their heroine falling. Her injuries were very serious and physicians were unable to help her, internal injuries that couldn’t be reached without Kryptonite scalpels. It was a Saturday, October 5th, 2024 was the day that Supergirl died.  
Lena Luthor paid for the superheroine statue, she gave a beautiful speech about the bravery and great heart Supergirl had. She prayed with the inhabitants of National City for their superheroine’ soul.  
5 years after the fall of Supergirl Lena’s door was knocked by a journalist. The idea was to do a little interview to the one good Luthor about the fifth anniversary of Supergirl death. Lena opened the door and guided the reporter to the living room. Another woman there playing with a 4 year-old girl. Both were introduced as Lena’s wife and daughter. Lena asked for privacy, she knew that all this Supergirl subject wasn’t easy for her wife, even after all those years. The woman took the little girl and both disappear into the kitchen. The interview went smoothly, Lena was asked about her relationship with Supergirl, and how they worked together, how she could deal with the death of the superheroine. Lena was sincere and after a while the reporter thanked the Luthor and left the house. Lena’s wife and daughter appeared again in the living room. The little girl started to play with a piece of charcoal next to the unlit chimney, while her moms talked.   
“So…Everything good?”   
“Yes, darling, just old questions about Supergirl” Lena answered   
“Do you think they know?”  
“Kara, they don’t have a clue, you, our daughter and I are perfectly fine”  
They kissed  
“Do you regret having been exposed to gold Kryptonite?”   
“Of course no! That was the only solution for us to be together”   
Both were sat down in the couch on each other’s arms when the little girl caught their attention, she had squeezed the charcoal so hard that a little diamond was shining on her little hand.   
“You don’t have powers, but our daughter is still half Kryptonian” Lena laughed.


End file.
